


Forbidden Fruit; a Flavour

by Betty



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, sexpollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time Nightwing turned into sexpollen? The happiest two hours of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit; a Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> Petra helpfully turned this into something with grammatical rules.

When Batman breaks through Oracle's defenses, Dick realizes everything has to be over. And that he's disappointed. A little.

Dick was more aware of how pissed off Babs would be when she came off the whatever-it-was than he was aware of how... compromised, he was, but when Bruce cuts through her lock with the acetylene torch he suddenly realizes he's _dangling from Babs's ceiling, upside down_ and she's got his shirt off, and hers. He kind of feels like he should be covering up Babs' tits, like a gentleman, but she grabs his head and mashes his face back against her breasts.

"Barbara," says Batman.

"Batman," says Barbara, and Dick can't see, he's just... god, she's soft, and licking would be... totally taking advantage of this situation, and also Babs is going to try to hit Batman with something fiendish and he should try to _help_

"There's no need to fight," says Babs.

"You're right," says Bruce, and there's a gloved _hand_ on his-- _two hands_ on his _ass._

And Bruce is _peeling_ up his pants. This is not happening, this is some kind of dream.

"Bruce--" he tries to say, but Babs pulls him closer and he's dragging his mouth across her tits, she's so _soft._

"That's it, baby," says Babs, petting his cheek, the same way Bruce is petting his ass. Dick shudders.

He arches his back enough so that he can speak, without _tonguing_ her. "You have to cut me down, I can't-- I'm getting a head rush."

Babs grabs him by the ears, and pulls him back to her bosom.

"How long has his heart been higher than his head?" asks Bruce, his thumb, oh god, his thumb brushing the inside of Dick's thigh. Dick feels his legs spasm, and he's not sure if he was trying to clench his thighs or spread them.

"He's in no danger," says Babs.

"All the same," says Bruce.

"Yes," says Babs. He's not used to being on the outside of their teamwork.

He feels Bruce checking to see that Babs' tangleweb is securing his hands, and adding his own zipstrip. This is happening, it's really happening-- He doesn't know what he should do.

"Don't worry, you'll be more comfortable this way," Babs assures him, before he drops about six inches and is caught by Bruce just as he hits her lap. Bruce has him. Dick should be-- He suddenly realizes he should be fighting.

"He's so beautiful," says Babs, sounding broken.

Dick jack-knifes, and Bruce flings him over his shoulder using Dick's own movement, then half a dozen quick strides, and he throws Dick onto Barbara's bed. Dick bounces, once, before he's pinned beneath Bruce's weight.

"Bruce, you've got to stop it, you're not acting rationally," Dick babbles.

He can hardly bear to look at Bruce: he's flushed, his cowl is pulled back, and his pupils are blown. Bruce is leaning on Dick's thighs and staring right at Dick's half-exposed erection. "This isn't you, it's some kind of... f-fuck!"

Bruce just leans forward, and licks the tip of his erection again like he's _gathering data_.

"No fair," pouts Babs, joining them, just as Bruce _sucks_ and Dick's spine overrules his brain and he arches off the bed, braced on his shoulders.

Babs pulls herself onto the bed, and then pulls off her pants. "Slow down, you're going too fast for him," she says to Bruce.

"No!" says Dick. "I mean ohgodyesplease!" as Babs pulls herself up parallel to him, and then half over him. He can't see Bruce anymore.

"Come on, honey," says Babs. "I know you like it better when you get to touch," and bracing herself on one elbow, she offers one of her breasts to his mouth.

And Dick should be worrying about that, he really should, but Bruce is applying himself to fellatio like it's going to be useful to The Mission, and he can't string two neurons together, he can't-- He can't stop himself from coming, without any warning at all.

"God, I'm sorry!" he says, and Bruce gives one cough, and then says:

"For what?" as if Dick didn't just _come in his mouth_.

When Bruce starts to massage gently behind Dick's balls, as if it were a post mission muscle check, Dick gives in, and leans forward to brush his lips against Babs' nipple.

When Tim comes in wearing a gas mask, Dick kind of wishes he'd held out a little longer or given in a lot sooner.


End file.
